


Love Language

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: blainesebastian on tumblr requested: Seblaine prompts you say???? Uh pls anything with hugs. Sebastian realizes how much blaine loves soft intimate touches *uuu*---A series of five instances during Sebastian and Blaine's relationship that displays exactly what their love language is.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Love Language

It had only been two months since Blaine transferred back to Dalton, his breakup with Kurt leaving him feeling lost and confused, simply drifting through the halls of McKinley. All it took was a stolen trophy and an impromptu performance for Blaine to realize where his real home was and soon enough he was back in the navy blazer. It was only a few weeks after that when Sebastian mustered up the nerve to ask Blaine out, and much to his relief (and a little bit of surprise), Blaine had said yes.

They were going on three weeks as boyfriends now, and while having a boyfriend was definitely new territory for Sebastian, he was finding that learning all of the little ins and outs of Blaine Anderson was quickly becoming one of his favorite games, and one he hoped to play for as long as possible. 

Sebastian decides shortly after they’ve slid under the covers of Blaine’s duvet that one of those little details is that his boyfriend’s love language is most certainly touch.

They had headed to the Andersons’ for a Saturday night in after spending the day at the mall with Tina and Sam. Blaine’s parents were out of town, so now might be the perfect time to take advantage of being alone, but during the drive home, it had started pouring down rain, leaving the two teens drenched as they made the mad dash from Sebastian’s car to Blaine’s front porch. So instead of getting hot and heavy as originally planned, they opted to sprawl under the covers in an attempt to fight off the cold from the downpour.

Now, newly changed into a pair of Cooper’s old sweats that Blaine dug up and one of Blaine’s larger t-shirts (which still managed to show a bit of Sebastian’s mid-drift), Sebastian sits beside his boyfriend, both of their hair still wet, and despite the dry clothes and the comforter, each of them can still feel a slight chill from the rain down their spines. While a heated make-out session might be nice, Sebastian was just as content to sit here with Blaine and watch a movie.

In the crook of Sebastian’s arm sits Blaine, cozied up in a faded blue hoodie, as he watches intently as Judy Garland awakens in the land of Oz on the laptop seated across Sebastian’s knees. His wet black curls are loose and spring out in every direction and his cheeks are flush, despite the chill from the rain. Whether it’s conscious or not, Blaine reaches up to softly stroke Sebastian’s hand where it rests on Blaine’s left shoulder, garnering the taller’s attention, who looks down at the gorgeous boy beside him. Blaine seems to sense Sebastian’s stare, as his gaze turns from the movie to his boyfriend, a shy smile gracing his lips.

Sebastian had never been a touchy-feely kind of guy. He grew up in a home where his father rarely spoke to him, let alone clapped a hand on his shoulder or gave him a hug. And, even though his mother is a much gentler soul than Mr. Smythe, he only sees her during his summer breaks in Paris, so her embraces are rare occurrences. As Sebastian got older and he became better acquainted with the company of other men (his late nights at Scandals always involving more than dancing), he was quick to retreat once the deed was done, never staying behind for any sort of after-glow cuddles or the like.

But like almost everything else, Blaine Anderson had a way of changing Sebastian’s world. Even during those first few weeks after Blaine returned to Dalton, before they started dating, Sebastian found the other boy constantly greeting him with a hug or a pat on the back. Once _friends_ turned into _boyfriends_ , those touches had only gotten more frequent, as Blaine would slip his hand into Sebastian’s across the table at the Lima Bean or straighten the taller boy’s tie when they met in the hallway at school.

It was all still so new to Sebastian but unlike his usual instinct to flinch away from another’s hand, he often felt himself melting into Blaine’s touches.

Sebastian leans over and kisses Blaine softly on the lips, pulling the other boy in closer beneath his arm. With his other hand, he cups Blaine’s cheek, tenderly grazing his thumb across the bone. He can feel Blaine’s hand no longer stroking his own, but instead grasping it, as the other boy turns his body toward him.

Sebastian had never imagined having this with someone, the slow, gentle intimacy that he shares with Blaine. They have only been together a few weeks, but he is starting to think this is what everyone is talking about when they say they are in love. Sometimes he wonders why that doesn’t scare him, but he knows it is because no one has ever made him feel safe like Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson and his soft, intimate touches.

Pulling back, Sebastian keeps his hand on Blaine’s face, caressing his cheek. Blaine’s eyes flutter closed, as he leans into the touch. During these past weeks, as Sebastian discovered how easily Blaine is to touching him, he has also discovered that his boyfriend loves it even more when Sebastian is the one to initiate contact.

* * *

The first time Sebastian hugged Blaine instead of vice versus had been the afternoon of their first date.

They opted for a picnic at a park close to Blaine’s house, per Sebastian’s suggestion, much to the shorter boy’s surprise.

It is mid-October in Ohio. Leaves of various shades tickle the ground, as the sun shines bright overhead. The cold hasn’t taken full effect yet, but there is just enough of a breeze to have both boys donning jeans and thick sweaters for their venture outdoors. It is during the short walk from the Andersons’ home to the park that the wind seems to pick up, tinging Blaine’s nose a rosy shade of pink. Sebastian can’t help but chuckle at the adorable sight in front of him, as Blaine rubs his nose with the sleeve of his sweater.

“What are you laughing at?” Blaine asks.

“You!” Sebastian admits, unabashedly.

“Me? What is so funny about me?” He shoots back, raising an eyebrow. Blaine Anderson may be the sweetest boy on Earth, but he could also be the sassiest when he wanted to be.

Sebastian can’t help but let out a fully belly laugh at Blaine’s reaction, “Your nose is turning pink!” He finally tells him, just as Blaine pulls up the collar of his sweater in an attempt to fend off the breeze on his face. 

“It’s cold!” Blaine bristles dramatically, crossing his arms and turning away. The act only makes Sebastian laugh more, pulling the other boy into his arms; however, instead of pulling away in a further act of defiance, Blaine seems to relax, laughing softly as he wraps his own arms around Sebastian’s waist and tucks his pink nose into the crook of his date’s neck.

And when they pull away from each other to continue their walk and Sebastian offers Blaine his hand, the beaming smile he receives in turn is enough to melt the iciest of hearts.

* * *

Sebastian’s dad is _yet again_ out of town for the weekend, on a cruise or something or other with his latest girlfriend, Amy (or was it Ally?). He can’t be mad though, because it means he and Blaine can celebrate their five-month anniversary at home with no interruptions.

Blaine, always the romantic, has taken it upon himself to make them dinner on Friday night (although he agreed to ordering tacos the next night). From the kitchen entry way, Sebastian leans against the wall, arms crossed, as he takes in how his boyfriend moves, bustling about the kitchen making some sort of Italian dish. Blaine’s back is to him, his biceps flexing just the slightest in his fitted polo shirt each time he cuts into a tomato. If life were a cartoon, Sebastian would be openly drooling as his gaze moves down Blaine’s back and takes in the swell of his backside in a pair of skin-tight red chinos.

“If you’re gonna be in here, you could at least help me instead of ogling my ass.” Blaine says, sensing Sebastian’s presence behind him. Blaine’s voice startles him but he recovers quickly, striding across the room before slowly weaving his arms around Blaine’s middle from behind.

“I wasn’t ogling your ass.” He says right into Blaine’s ear, arching his head down to plant a kiss against his boyfriend’s pulse point and pepper more feather light kisses up and down his neck. Blaine squirms in Sebastian’s arms, but that only makes the taller tighten his hold on his boyfriend, who lets out a huff.

“I have a knife, you know.” Blaine says with a dramatic flourish of the cutlery in front of them. He’s laughing, though, no longer pulling away and instead settling back into Sebastian’s arms with a sigh.

“I love you.” Sebastian admits, not for the first time, as he begins to caress Blaine right around his middle.

“Hmmm, you just love my ass and my tummy.” Blaine says with a giggle, and then much softer, turning in Sebastian’s arms, “I love you, too. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, killer.”

* * *

It’s their first winter in New York, just a few weeks before the holidays. They had opted to get an apartment together back before graduation at Dalton. It had taken the whole summer but after much scowering, they found a place equal distance between Columbia and NYU’s campuses. So, despite the advice of some of their friends and family, they have been living together in the heart of the city since August.

Sure, they might be missing out on the experience of dorm life, but honestly, neither boy was too distraught over _not_ living with a complete stranger who more than likely would end up drunk or having sex with other strangers in a twin bed only three feet away.

The place is small, a one bedroom with just enough room in the common area for a small table with two chairs next to the corner that was their kitchen, as well as a small sofa and a TV. But the size didn’t matter, because they had made it a home over these past few months. And as he sits on their too-small couch, finishing up some last minute studying for a final tomorrow morning, Sebastian can’t help but think it has quickly become his favorite place he has ever lived. But that’s probably everything to do with Blaine.

Blaine who just walked into their apartment crying.

“My parents are going to Europe for Christmas. Without me.” Blaine tells him, hot tears dripping down his cheeks. Sebastian immediately tosses his books aside and holds out a hand to his boyfriend, who readily takes it. Blaine had been planning on flying home for the holidays, had even bought a plane ticket for just next week, but it seemed his family had other plans. “Cooper was planning on flying home, too. I can’t believe they would just ditch their kids on Christmas.”

Sebastian pulls Blaine into his lap and wraps his arms around the other boy’s waist. He isn’t sure what to say to stop Blaine’s tears. Parents were always a weird subject for him, considering his own weren’t the best. But he knew that the Andersons weren’t like the Smythes. Blaine got along with his parents fairly well, so he could understand how something last minute like this would be upsetting.

“Well, you know my dad is going on yet another cruise with Jessica…or is it Jennifer? Actually, it might be Becky.” Sebastian says with a tilt of his chin. He’s only spoken maybe twice to the blonde woman that his father is currently calling his girlfriend, and while she seemed nice enough, he wasn’t too worried about learning her name. They never stick around. “Whatever her name is, I’ll be here. You won’t be alone, at least.”

That doesn’t seem to calm Blaine, though, as he chokes out “Some parents we’ve got,” and fresh tears start to slide down his cheeks. Sebastian decides to lean on the only thing he thinks might help now—touch—sliding the bottom of Blaine’s shirt up, rubbing gentle circles into his boyfriend’s hip.

That seems to help, as Blaine wraps his arms around Sebastian’s neck, pressing his forehead against the other boy’s. The tears start to slow, and he lets out a deep breath.

“Hey, look at the bright side, we’ll get to spend Christmas together, now.” Sebastian reminds him, which earns him a soft smile. “We can even ask Cooper if he wants to fly out here, sleep on the couch.”

“He wouldn’t fit on the couch.” Blaine laughs.

“Yeah, I know, but I got you to smile.” And that earns him a kiss.

* * *

The ceremony had been beautiful. The suits, the flowers, and the music were just as Blaine dreamt up. The reception was the perfect mixture of decadent and minimalist. The food was delicious, and the speeches were unforgettable.

But now, as the night begins to wind down, Sebastian and Blaine find themselves wrapped up in each other for one last dance before they make their exit as the newly wedded husband-and-husband.

The soft sound of Marley’s voice rings through the hall as she sings a stunning rendition of “Fade into You” by Mazzy Star, per the couple’s request. There are a few other pairs on the dance floor, but the two husbands pay them no mind, Blaine’s head rested on Sebastian’s shoulder, as they sway, both of their eyes closed.

Sebastian has never felt as happy as he does right now with Blaine _Anderson-Smythe_ in his arms. He shifts just the slightest, catching Blaine’s attention, who lifts his head to look into the other’s eyes, but Sebastian simply grins and leans down to place small kisses all along his husband’s brow line.

Sebastian’s pretty certain touch is his love language, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
